Pulling at the Heartstrings
by GEM8
Summary: Revised! Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall have lost something. When their worst nightmare become a reality will their love be strong enough to to hold them together? Will Harry and their family at Hogwarts be able to help them before it's too late?
1. Prologue:  In the Beginning

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Characters, except, Anne-Marie Dumbledore belong to J.K. Rowling. No Copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This is one of the first HP fics I wrote several years ago. I never finished. It is important to note that this is an answer to the lost and found challenge posted on the Albus and Minerva group. I have decided to rework it as it has been several years and I have grown as a writer. This time it will be completed.

Title: _Pulling at the Heartstrings_

Author: GEM

Date: 7-29-10

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Chapter 1 _Prologue: In the Beginning_

Minerva McGonagall looked over at her husband. The volume in the current meeting that they were attending had grown progressively louder. There was some argument over the best way to proceed with the next years' curriculum. "Albus."

Albus Dumbledore looked over at the Auburn haired woman seated next to him he could see the fear… was it fear? No, pain written across her face He put a calming hand on her arm. "Minerva are you all right?" Albus didn't get a response but watched as the look on his wife's face continued to worsen. "Tabby."

Minerva let out a breath. "I think it's time, Albus..."

A look of pure panic came across the great Albus Dumbledore's face. He could fight, **Gellert Grindelwald,**argue in front to the, Wizengamot but he still didn't feel prepared for this. "Now but...it's early...too early

"Don't start with me know, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" Minerva looked into his crystal blue eyes."_Yes, now_!"

The room suddenly fell silent. "Albus what can we do.

" Nothing Horace thank you, ladies and gentlemen It would seem we do not have time for this and right now if you will excuse us." Albus help his extremely pregnant wife out of the teacher's room and down to the hospital wing.

The night was long and hard. Albus couldn't stand to see Minerva in so much pain.

By the next morning Minerva was sleeping soundly and Albus was seated in a chair next to her holding their newborn baby daughter, Anne Marie Dumbledore in his arms. Minerva was right the pain was worth it. They had created something lovely together. His life was truly complete. He had a lovely wife and beautiful baby daughter and he loved them both very much. Little did the great and wise Albus Dumbledore know that this bundle of joy would turn his life inside out and upside down.


	2. The Argument over a Future

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N Timeline will be a little confusing for the next couple of chapters but should make sense in chapter 3 when all our beloved characters return.

Chapter 2 _The Argument over a Future_

_17 Years Later_

The day was a blur to Ann Marie Dumbledore. Her seven years at Hogwarts as a student had come to a close. She hadn't seen her parents since graduation that morning. Her father had been called away to a meeting at the Ministry of Magic. She had a feeling that it might make what she had to discuss with her parents that afternoon much more difficult. She did have one thing on her side though; she had grown into a beautiful young woman with long Auburn hair and Crystal blue eyes. She was, in her mind, capable of making her own decision and if it turned into a screaming match she did have her mother's temper along with charm. Her father could not resist that. She took one more look around the Seventh year, Gryffindor dormitory to make sure she had everything packed.

"Ready, Anne?" someone asked from behind her.

"For what… leaving or getting my butt kicked into next week?"

"I was talking about leaving. Are you ready?" Zoë Hooch asked.

"Yeah, everything is packed. Ann Marie replied as the girls made there way out of the dormitories, down the spiral staircase into the common room.

Zoë and Anne Marie stopped and took one last look around. "There are a lot of memories in this room." Zoë commented

"Yeah, that's for sure. I can't believe it's over." The two of them stood in the center of the room, silent for a moment looking around. Anne Marie was the first to move toward the porthole, "Come on Zo, you have to meet your mother. The girls walked through the Gryffindor porthole one last time and headed toward the entrance hall on the way to the quidditch pitch and locker rooms.

"So, how exactly are you planning on telling them?" Zoë asked as they stopped outside entrance to the locker rooms and Zoë 's her mother's office door.

"Very gently" Ann Marie replied. "I really hope I get a chance to explain it before they find out from someone else."

"You think your dad is going to find out before you get the chance?" Zoë asked as Madeline Hooch open her office door.

"He was called to the Ministry this afternoon for a private meeting. He was talking to the Minister after Graduation." The dread was clearly written on Anne Marie's face.

" Annie don't worry about it you are a fighter and they both love you. It will be fine. I'm not saying it will be easy but it will be fine in the end." Mandy said when she finished on the field and met up with her daughter a pseudo niece. "Zoë are you ready?" 

"Yes, Mum." Zoë replied giving Anne Marie a hug.

"Zoë, you'll see each other soon. Annie your parents are no doubt looking for you."

Anne Marie broke the hug and thanked Madame Hooch "Make sure you owl me."

"I will." Zoë replied "Good luck."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it."

After saying good-bye to Zoë, Anne Marie made her way to her father's office. She mentally prepared herself for the fight that was sure to ensue. She stopped in front of the tall gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office and took a deep breathe before saying the password. "Pixie stix" she said calmly. The gargoyle slid open obediently hearing the latest muggle candy password. She climbed the spiral stairs slowly. When she reached the top she could already hear her father talking loudly to her mother inside the office. She stood frozen with fear. Her father very seldom lost his temper with Minerva and Anne Marie suddenly had no desire to proceed at that moment. She stood quietly and listened.

"Minerva, I will not allow it!" Albus was pacing behind his desk.

" Albus, you are being unreasonable!" Minerva shot back with her trademark Scottish temper.

"Am I now. She is my daughter. I can protect her here. I cannot protect her out there."

Minerva McGonagall's temper was on its last thread. "She is _our _daughter, Albus! We understood the risks when we decided to build a future together. She is a very talented witch. If this is what she wants then who are we to stand in her way. She's seventeen Albus, an adult in our world. if this is what she wants we should accept it. We need to support her.

Albus sat down in the tall chair behind his desk. He removed his hat and threw in heap on his desk. He rubbed his hand over his face and look up at his wife. Once again Minerva became the voice of reason is the relationship. She was always very good at that especially when it came to their daughter. "She not my little girl anymore Mina.

Minerva came up behind him and knelt down next to him. "She will always be your little girl, Love...always our little girl. Minerva caresses his face and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I would have preferred to hear it from her, is all, Mina." Minerva stood up and leaned against the desk. "Instead I heard it from the Deputy Minister of Magical Law enforcement."

"I know, Albus." Minerva was interrupted by a tap on the outside of the office door. The door opened and they saw Anne Marie cautiously enter the office and approach her parents. "You would have heard it from me if I got the courage to talk to you sooner."

Minerva turned to face her daughter who took the seat on the other side of her father's desk.. "How much of that did you hear?" Albus asked standing up and helping Minerva over to the sitting area in the office

"Almost all of it." Anne Marie admitted following them to the sitting area.

"Anne Marie" Albus began in a soft gentle tone, unlike the one she head moments before. "You have to understand that given your status, being an Auror may not be a safe pursuit for you.

Minerva looked at her husband and then continued where he left off. "That said, little one, we will support your decision. We love you, never forget that.

"Thank you. I understand the risk, for normal witches and wizards and for me with my status as you put it Dad. That said I believe that I can make a difference. I appreciate your concerns and wouldn't expect anything less from you ,but my decision is made.

Albus listened intently to his daughter speak. She had grown up to be and extremely beautiful, smart and charming young woman. She looked just like her mother aside from her crystal blue eyes. She most definitely had inherited her mother's stubborn streak and zeal.

Before Minerva could say anything Albus spoke up. "Thank you, Sweetheart. We love you and will respect your decision." Albus smiled at his daughter.

What was it about his eyes and smile that made people melt Anne Marie thought.

"When do you leave?" Minerva asked.

"Tonight, I start training tomorrow morning."

Well then. Albus said getting up and taking Minerva's hand. He extended other to his daughter shall we go to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate."

The two most important women in Albus Dumbledore's life nodded in agreement and the family headed down the spiral staircase and to the front entrance hall for their trek to Hogsmeade.


	3. Our Worst Fears Become a Reality

Chapter 3 _Our Worst Fears Become a Reality _

Anne Marie McGonagall couldn't believe what she was reading. "Sean look at this?"

A Sandy haired wizard came up to her desk and looked over her shoulder as she read the latest memo from their boss. "That's the three attack in a week. This is getting bad Annie."

"Yeah,"

"McGonagall!"

Anne Marie jumped up and quickly put the memo down. "Yes, Sir."

I need to see you and McAllister, wood, Clearwater, Bell, Larson and Bones in my office now!"

Yes, Sir." Anne Marie Turned to Sean McAllister "Get them together and meet me in Brown's Office.

"Will do." Sean said as he hurried away.

Anne- Marie picked up the memo and finished reading as she did certain words jumped out on the page. _Minister Fudge...Task Force...Death Eaters_.

When the group met together in Lieutenant Brown's office it quickly became clear that Annie was part of the group that the interdepartmental memo spoke about.

"You have all been handpicked by the Minister and myself for one simple reason you are the best!" Brown sat down with them and quickly laid out a long and detailed plan as to how they were going to operate.

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office sealing the first years' school letters when she heard a familiar knock on the door. "Come in."

Albus Dumbledore walked through the office door and sat in one of the chairs opposite his wife "Hello, Mrs. Dumbledore."

Minerva looked up at him over her glasses "Albus." She warned.

"Relax, my darling. I put a silencing charm around the office. No one will hear a word."

"Still you should…"

Albus cut her off "Min, I didn't come here to start an argument," Albus stood up and went around the desk and leaned against it in front of his wife. He leaned down and gave her a loving kiss. When they broke the kiss he continued. "I only to tell you that I have an urgent meeting at the Ministry of Magic.

Minerva took office her square spectacles, concern written on her face. "I see."

Albus and Minerva always had a sort of connection and talent for reading each other's minds. "Don't worry, Tabby, I will be back tonight."

Minerva gave him a warm smile You better be it's our last night.."

"Now who is being careless about our surrounding?" Albus said as he rose and eyebrow a familiar twinkle could be seen in his eye."

Oh you are incurable!" Minerva swatted at him playfully and kissed him once again I'm going to finish the first years' letters and send them out. I'll see you tonight."

Albus made his way toward the door. "Let me know if we hear from Mr. Potter."

"I certainly will."

I love you Mina. I'll see you later." Albus smiled back at her as he walked through the door.

"Cornelius" Albus entered the office of the Minister of Magic.

"Ah, Albus, so sorry to send for you on such short notice. Please sit down."

Albus sat in the chair opposite the Minister. "Not a problem at all."

Fudge stood up and made his way across the room to a tray."I wish to discuss a matter of school security." He picked up a cup and teapot and poured himself a cup. He turned to Albus and offered the teapot. " Tea."

Albus kindly accepted. "Thank You."

Fudge walked over and sat down at his desk with teacup in hand. "I will get right to the point. It has come to my attention that Harry Potter will be attending the school this coming term."

"That is correct, the letters went out today." Albus replied with a mark of concern.

"My best aurors believe this is the reason for the recent rise in death eater activity. I wanted to inform you as a friend and colleague that I have formed a task force to track down and capture any person involved in such activities."

"Thank you, Minister. We will take the proper precautions to protect the students."

Fudge summoned the teapot from the side table and refilled his cup. "I also wanted to let you and Minerva know that Anne Marie is leading the task force. I attempted to dissuade her but she wouldn't hear of it."

"That does sound like my daughter. I know that side of her very well." Albus said with a slight smile. Although he had serious doubts to Fudge's attempts to dissuade her from being part of it.

"I bet you do." Fudge replied knowing full well that Anne Marie had inherited that from her mother. "I have no doubt in her ability she is one of the best. I thought that you should be aware of the situation."

"Thank you, Minister." Albus replied getting up from the chair across from the Minister. "I'll see again soon. Good day" Albus went over to the fire, lit it, stepped in and threw the floo powder stating his destination "Hogwarts"

Albus returned from his meeting as the term had not yet begun he and Minerva were still sharing a bedroom. He entered quietly so as to not wake her up. In true Minerva McGonagall fashion, however, she was curled up in the chair next to the fireplace and reading a book. Albus approached her and gave her a kiss. She put the book down and took off her spectacles as he stepped away. "How was your meeting?"

"Very informative." He replied sitting in the chair next to her. "What are you still doing up?"

Minerva could sense that something was bothering him. It was a usual occurrence when he was called to the Ministry. She moved from the chair to the sofa and sat next to him. "I changed textbooks for the seventh years I was just reviewing it again."

Albus reached over an brushed the a loose strand of hair out of her face."Always the teacher." He knew she knew something was going on, he really didn't want to do this now. She needed her sleep. "Don't you think we should get so sleep my dear Tabby?"

Minerva noticed the attempt to change the subject." I'm fine. " Minerva took his hand and looked up into his crystal blue eyes. You're not. Is there anything I should be aware of, my love?"

_And_ _there it is, the stubborn streak that Anne Marie inherited_. _Now Albus Dumbledore how to handle your subject and your wife._ He stood up and offered her a hand. He would have to tread lightly. "I'll fill you in if you promise to get some sleep."

As they walked toward their bedroom, Albus had filled her in on the Minister wishes, "It seems there has been some increased activity of a dark nature. The Minster is of the opinion as are member of the law enforcement division that the death eaters are gather more strength."

Minerva stopped before they reached the doorway. Because of Harry?" Albus kissed her hand "You have always been very intuitive my Tabby. Yes, they believe the recent activity has to do with his coming to school next tern. They are worried about Voldemort's followers." Minerva winced and held he hand tightly Albus smiled and squeezed back, "It's only a name Minerva."

"What is Fudge doing about it?"

The law enforcement division has set up a task force at the Cornelius' request". Albus finished.

"Still" she replied as she let go of his hand and went to change. She returned moments later and climbed into the bed. "Aren't you going to sleep. It is our last night together until the holiday."

Albus sat down on the bed next to her, and hesitated for a moment. he had not yet mentioned Anne Marie. "In a moment, dear. I have something else I have to tell you."

_He hesitated...he never..._Minerva felt her stomach twist into a knot and that look in his eyes... _I know that look. That was the look he had in his eyes eleven years earlier when he returned from Godric Hollow and told her about Lilly, James and Harry. _

Albus knew he was caught. He took a breath and took her hand. "Fudge has created a task force to track down the rouge followers."

"A very good idea."

"Yes, indeed, especially when you select the best Aurors for the job." Dumbledore offered carefully.

It took Minerva a moment to let his statement sink in. She felt sick for a moment when she found her voice again it was very faint. "Best aurors."

"Yes, dear." Albus took her hand in his. She quickly pulled away. She got out of bed and went to the window.

"When did she leave?"

Albus got up and took Minerva in his arms. "This afternoon, Fudge only just told me about the entire plan. He tried to stop her but…"

"I'm sure he did." The sarcasm was thick in her voice.

Minerva turned around in his arms. "It was only a matter of time Albus, She is very good at her job and happy with it as well. I can't help but think that Cornelius did little to dissuade her though. "

"I must admit that I had the same thought."

"Come to bed, Albus."

"Tabby?"

Minerva cut him off "Come to bed. I'm fine. This was going to happen someday it was just a matter of when. She'll be fine. Now please come to bed." Minerva moved away from the window and once again, climbed between the sheets. Albus went into the washroom and came back moments later. "I promise you, Tabby, nothing will happen to our girl."

"Don't...don't make a promise you can't keep." They laid next to one another for a moment staring at the ceiling in the darkness of the room. Minerva cuddled next to Albus, "But...I hope you're right."

Minerva found she was enjoying this year of teaching it reminded her of old times. Harry had arrived and quickly made friend with Ronald Weasley and Herminone Granger. It was clear that this trio would quickly become what James Potter and his crew once were.

The days that began to get longer for Minerva. She and Albus had heard little from Anne Marie and what little they did hear didn't give them much information. Albus had moved the Scorer's Stone to the school and the staff had created a plan to help protect it but nothing was protecting Anne Marie from _He Who Must Not Be Named followers_. Every day Minerva held her breath as she read the Daily Prophet, hoping she wouldn't see her Daughter's name in the headlines. It was almost winter holiday and Professor McGonagall was in the middle of the practical part of her lesson for the day.

"Mr. Weasley, your turn please demonstrate for me the correct way in which to turn a button into a sniff box."

"Ron cleared his throat and picked up his wand as he was about to utter the spell there was a soft knock on the classroom door. 'Saved by the bell' he thought.

Minerva looked up and saw Mandy Hooch and Albus at the doorway. "Excuse the interruption Professor, could I please have a word with you. It is a matter of urgency. Madam Hooch will look after your class.

Minerva always did find his professionalism attractive. "Of course Professor." After giving her class some quick instructions she hurried out to speak to Albus. She could have sworn she saw tears in Mandy's eyes as she left the room. "Albus, What's happened?"

He took her hand and led her down the hall. When they were far enough from the classroom he began to speak again "Minister Fudge has just informed me that there was an attack on the task force."

Minerva felt her knees go weak she could see Albus speaking from then on but could hear the words that were coming from his mouth as the blood rushed to her ears. . "Annie, what happened to my little Annie.

Albus steadied her she that she wouldn't fall "She is not dead Mina, but she is missing along with two others He couldn't support her anymore. Her emotions overcame her and his strong willed, independent Deputy Headmistress was reduced to sobs and screams of mass proportion and all Albus Dumbledore, strong and wise wizard could do was watch, hope and help his wife to cope with their loss. Inside he was just as she was on the outside. Crying and screaming for their Anne Marie.


	4. Dangerous Secrets

Chapter 4 _Dangerous Secrets_

The Weeks before the Christmas Holiday passed slowly for Harry, Hermione and Ron. Professor McGonagall had not returned since the day that Dumbledore arrived. Transfigurations was being taught by which ever teacher had a free period at the time. None of the Gryffindor students had seen their head of house in any capacity during the last weeks and a selected number were getting concerned. The only thing they knew for sure was that she was ill and would return after the Christmas holiday.

"Bit odd isn't it?" Ron asked as he walked with Harry and Hermione to the entrance Hall. Ron and Harry were remaining at Hogwarts over the Holiday but they were helping Hermione carry her luggage to the entrance.

"What?" Harry asked

"McGonagall, she just disappeared after Dumbledore came to get out of class that day."

"She's sick." Harry said.

"She didn't look sick to me." Ron replied.

"What do you care? You didn't have to do your midterm thanks to Dumbledore. I'm sure that she is sick. She didn't look well to me that day." Hermione offered.

" No Worse, I had to do the midterm in front of Dumbledore!"

"We all Did Ronald!"

"At least it wasn't Snape. " Harry said as they walked out the door to the waiting Carriages. "There you are Hermione. Can you manage from here?"

"Yes, Thank you. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." Harry and Ron answered.

Albus Dumbledore spent the last two weeks trying to keep calm and let the ministry do their work. He had given Minerva time to grieve, if it could be called that. He taught her classes when time allowed. Now he needn't worry; the students had returned home for the holidays and things calmed down. Selected members of the faculty were told about Anne Marie's disappearance. Poppy had been looking after Minerva. She had suggested that Albus take Minerva away over the holiday. Albus took her advice They returned to their summer home the same day the students left. An excuse was made for the remaining students and the teachers remaining for the holiday would look after them.

Minerva mostly slept her days away. She wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Albus. The days she spent at the house weren't much different. Christmas morning Albus woke up and made breakfast when he returned to the bedroom to check on Minerva she was still asleep. He approached the bed and sat beside her. "Minerva."

"Go away, Albus." She said abruptly

"Mina, Annie wouldn't want you to be like this."

She rolled over to face him. "Leave me alone!" Minerva turned around unable to look at her husband any longer. "Let me deal with it on my own."

"And what about me Minerva! I've left you alone for three weeks. I want to help you. I want to deal with this she's my daughter too!" Albus was gentle but firm, as Poppy had instructed.

"You can help by leaving me alone." Her comment decisive. She pulled up the bedcovers hoping that he would go away

Albus stood quietly next to the bed. He had several options. He could walk away and things could continue as they have or he could make her face this. He chose to make her face it. He knew full well that he would have to stare down her Scottish temper.

"Minerva." Albus sat on the bed next to his wife and put his arm on her shoulder.

Minerva made no move to face him or get away."Honestly, Albus, I think I've been through enough with _your _help. I've lost two children, and I have a grandson, I can't even talk to as a grandson. I don't need your help! Minerva was reduced to tears and sobs.

Albus laid down next to Minerva and gathered her into his arms. " You have forgotten; I've lost them too. They are as much yours, as Mine, Mina." Albus held her tight and they both cried together for the first time since Anne Marie went missing.

After a few minutes she began to relax in his embrace. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't make a very good Gryffindor."

Sssh, Tabby, you make an excellent Gryffindor. This is just a difficult time. You need time to grieve. We need time."

"I don't want to grieve! She's not dead Albus!"

"I know she's not and I know that you know that I know. I didn't mean grieve in that way."

She hugged him. "I'm sorry Albus. You are once again correct my love. I have forgotten my place. I am not the only one that is facing this.. You are going through this as well and I haven't been a very good wife to you.

Albus looked in to her eyes. "Don't worry yourself, about that, Mina." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Just make me a promise.

Minerva looked up at him. "What might that be?"

"Don't shut me out love."

"I will try not to, I promise." Minerva cupped his cheek lovingly and kissed him. It's Christmas. but I don't feel like celebrating much."

"I confess neither do I." Albus stood up still holding on to his wife's hand. "How about some breakfast? You haven't eat much lately."

"I think that sounds agreeable" Albus helped her up and she guided her from the bedroom into the kitchen.

"Albus, I want to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Are you sure you are ready?"

"I am." Minerva moved her hand across the table and place it on top of her husband's. "I need to start teaching again. I need to concentrate on the students. Harry's at school, we have the stone to consider. We have to concentrate on keeping the school safe. Annie wouldn't want us to lose sight of that."

Albus grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips. He kissed it gently. "Then we will return tomorrow."

The following day they returned to Hogwarts. It felt good to be back and at work if you could call looking at three students, in your house, work. Harry and Ron had remained over the holiday along with a handful of others. It was this time of year that the Professors and students shared tables during mealtimes. Professor Dumbledore explained that it was a custom and a way of being less formal and more like a family. Harry enjoyed it as he didn't have any family and had never really sat down to a holiday meal with family before. Minerva enjoyed the time too. It gave her a chance to concentrate on the students and talk to them. She only wished she could talk to Harry the way she wanted to. The students were happy to see her back. They still hadn't been told the real reason for her absence but she had a feeling that her Gryffindors could tell that something was wrong.

Later that evening Minerva was sitting in front of the fireplace looking at a photo album. She stopped at a picture of Lilly, Anne Marie, Albus and herself, taken at the end of Lilly's second year. She brushed her hand over the moving picture. Oh how she missed both of her girls. She was overcome by her emotions again. She wiped fresh tears away

" Tabby?"

Minerva jumped at the sound of the voice. "Oh, Merlin, why do you have to sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, Tabby. I didn't mean to frighten you." Albus sat down on the couch and put his arm around her. "You've been crying again."

"I was looking at pictures and thinking about the girls. I'm lost I don't know what to do. I know she'd want me to go on. I have to do that for me and for her."

"You are right as always, my dear." Albus pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. "I just got an owl from Fudge."

Minerva looked up from the album. "Any news."

"Nothing, except they have officially changed her status to missing. Fudge assures me that they will not give up until they find the two that are missing." Albus' voice began to falter

It was Minerva's turn to be the strength as she kissed him and held him tight She looked straight into his crystal blue eyes.. "We can only hope, Albus. If the fates allow she will return safely to us."

Before Albus could say anything there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Severus Snape swooped in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Headmaster. I have been summoned."

"I understand Severus please use caution."

"I will endeavor to do so. Goodnight Headmaster, Professor." Snape acknowledged them both before blowing out as he had blown in.

Minerva turned her attention back to her husband. "Albus, do you think he…"

"One can only hope, Mina. One can only hope. I am confident that there is a connection." He turned to her and kissed her lovingly "You should get some sleep."

"So should you." Minerva stated .

Albus could tell there was still something on her mind. "Mina, is there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"I want to talk to you about Harry, Albus."

"Minerva…" Albus' voice was warning. We talked about this you can't... "

"Albus, please don't treat me like a child. I want to tell him." She said in that stubborn way he had come to know and love.

"We agreed that it is too dangerous. We have to watch and guide from afar for his safety and ours, especially now. I know it sounds cold to worry about our safety but think, if people knew we were married what would happen... Think about Harry's safety."

"What about the Christmas gift you sent to the tower this morning?" Minerva looked over her square spectacles. "You are not the only all knowing wizard or witch in this relationship Albus."

"Once again you are correct my dear but we just can't risk it. It's as hard for me to ignore the connection as it is for you."

" I know Albus. I know you keep on telling me it for his own good. Just think on it will you please. We've already lost two children to war. Mark my words, Albus I will not lose Harry! I don't think you want loose him either."


	5. Gone, But We Know About the Sorcerer's

**Chapter 5 **_Gone, But We know About the Sorcerer's Stone _

Albus was finally able to get Minerva to sleep, but his own sleep did not come so easily. He left quietly and made his way to his office to get some much need paperwork finished. As he was working he felt a slight disturbance in the wards. It seemed that Severus. had returned. Albus found himself getting anxious, He wondered what Severus had learned.

When Snape returned from his _meeting_ he didn't return to his rooms as he usually did, but instead went directly to the Headmaster's office. When he got to the top of the stairs Severus noticed that the door was left open. _One of these days he is going to have to explain how he does that_ Snape thought as he walked in.

"Albus."

Dumbledore looked up from the paperwork on his desk. The use of his first name didn't go unnoticed as Dumbledore motioned for Snape to take a nearby seat. "What did you learn?" Albus asked.

"As you know the dark lord is trying to regain his strength. He hasn't as of yet but, to that end, he has enlisted the help of several loyal followers. Their job is to continue the work he has abandon while he does so.

"Thus, the reason for your meeting." Albus concluded his younger colleague's thought.

"Yes, the death eaters have been attacking targets and have successful avoid capture by the Ministry's task force. They are celebrating now, because they have captured who they believe to be the leader of the force and one other.

Albus' eyes immediately lost their sparkle at this statement. Snape noticed this and continued. "I tried to get more information but as I was questioning some of my colleagues other started raise some suspicions as to my reasons for doing so.

"But…" Albus inquired knowing that look in Snapes' eyes all to well.

"They have her and she is alive for now. There are two questions that remains; however, Where are they? When we find them, how do we get them back?"

Dumbledore appeared to be deep in thought. "Thank you, Severus."

Snape stood at this and left the Headmaster alone with his thoughts. _What do I tell Minerva?_

At the start of term some things returned to normal. Minerva returned to classes and once again her teaching became her focus. The students were glad to have her back and it was clear to them that whatever was ailing their Professor had at least subsided.

"McGonagall sure is feeling better! Four rolls of parchment on anti-transfiguration spells! Honestly I don't think I'll be able to finish that by Friday. "Ron complained as they headed to the next class. "That's enough homework until the next century/"

"It shouldn't be to difficult. In fact, I find anti- Transfiguration spells very interesting." Hermione said

"I'm glad she's feeling better, but I still think there is something wrong." Harry joined the conversation

"Maybe she's worried about the stone." Ron whispered as they turned the corner. The Trio had found out about the stone after the Christmas holiday and had been devoting much of their free time to it."

Harry thought about it for a moment "Maybe, but I still think there is more to it. She hardly talked to us or yelled at us over the holiday break." Harry said as they walked into Professor Flitwhick's room.

Minerva was correcting homeworks in front of the fire when Albus walked in. Minerva took off her square glasses and placed them along with her papers on the table next her chair. "Hello."

"Hello" Albus replied giving Minerva a kiss on her cheek.

Minerva noticed his hesitation "Not happy to see me." She inquired.

Albus turned and looked her in the eye. "No, that's not it at all. Wherever did you get that idea, Mina?" Albus took her hand and knelt down beside the chair. "I love you, more then anything. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Tell me. Remember we said we weren't going to hold anything in. Let me help you Albus."

"Severus, came to see me after his _meeting_ He has learned that they do have to captives one whom they are referring to as the leader of the task force." Minerva drew in a breathe at mention of this and Albus took a tighter hold on her hand. "He wasn't sure if it was her, but he seems to think so, if it is her she is still alive. We just do know where they are holding them."

"What do we do?" Minerva asked in a shaking voice.

Albus took her in his arms. "We will think of something, Tabby."

Days passed, the year was coming to a close. Minerva was correcting final exams when Albus entered her classroom. "Professor McGonagall.

She looked up from her papers and acknowledged him "Professor Dumbledore." They were very professional when in the classroom and close to the students. Although not many student were indoors on such a nice day.

He approached her desk talking at the same time. "I have received an owl from the Ministry apparently it is urgent. I am needed in London immediately." He finished and picked up a scrap of parchment and quill from her desk.

"Albus, is it…"

He finished writing and looked up at her "I don't know, but I will find out. I leave the school and its students in your capable hands" He smiled and put a hand over hers, dropping the piece of paper in to it. When he left she open her hand and read the note on the parchment: "Try not to worry, Tabby. I love you. "

She smiled and put the note in her robe pocket and returned to her work. Moments later she was startled by none other then the Gryffindor trio running up to her desk.

The three stopped in front of her desk "We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said out of breath

Minerva looked at them with a concerned expression on her face. "I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London."

"He's gone, but it's important!" Harry began. Somewhat distressed, Ron and Hermione joined him in his next statement. "We know about the Sorcer's stone!"

"Someone is going to try and steal it!" Harry finished.

Minerva smiled inside.' The Marauders have truly returned to Hogwarts.' She thought. She put on her best Professor face, and quietly, but firmly began, reminding herself not to smile. "I don't know how you three heard about the stone but I can assure you it is perfectly will protected. Now the three of you return to your dormitory, quietly. Three turned and did as they were told. Inside Minerva was smiling. 'Well done, Harry. Try not to get yourself into trouble.'

Albus got to the Ministry as fast as he could and sat and waited. He could feel that something was wrong he needed to return to Hogwarts. The Minister finally appeared from his office. "Sorry, to keep you waiting Albus. Please come in."

Albus walked in and Fudge closed the door "I believe I have some good news. The search team has located what they believe is a hide out and a rescue mission is being planned as we speak. It will be underway as soon as we get enough people in the area."

"Minister, you must use caution…" Fudge put his hand up

"The necessary precautions are being taken. If they are there and alive we'll get them back."

Albus had a momentary lapse of concentration. He could sense something was wrong. "Hogwarts is of course at your disposal, should you need it."

Fudge walked Albus to the door "Thank you, Albus. I will let you know when we are ready."

"It you will excuse me Minister, I believe I should be getting back.

"Of course."

Something was wrong at Hogwarts. Dumbledore could feel it. He returned as fast as he could preoccupied with this feeling both about Fudge and the school. Fudge, was so naive, if only he would understand that what he was proposing was dangerous. That was, however, another sickening matter.

At Eleven O'clock Minerva made her last set of rounds. She stepped into the Common Room and what she found alarmed her. She left Neville for a moment frozen on the floor and climbed the spiral stairs, and took a head count. She was missing three in total. One, out of the first year girls' dormitory and Three, out of the first year boys' counting Neville who was frozen solid on the common room floor. _Harold James Potte_r She returned to the common room and with a wave of her wand revived Neville. After speaking to him for a few moments she sent him off to bed and made her way to the third floor corridor on the left hand side.

When she got to the third floor corridor she ran into a beaten up Hermione helping an obviously injured Ron.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, What are you doing out of bed at this time of night and what happened? She asked sternly.

"Minerva." She followed the sound of that familiar voice and at the top the stairs found Albus holding Harry in his arms. "Oh, dear, Merlin." Minerva heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of her. She collected herself quickly so her students didn't see her falter. "Miss. Granger, help Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing."

"Yes, Professor."

Minerva climbed the stairs to help Albus with Harry. As she did so she could have sworn she heard Ron say "The was a good game of Wizards' Chess, Professor."

Minerva looked into her husband's eyes. She may have been calm and collected in front of her students but her husband knew better. She carefully helped support Harry's head, as she had done eleven years earlier. Minerva finally spoke again as they walked down the stairs toward the hospital wing. "What happened?"

"He protected the stone."

Madame Pomfrey quickly set about healing Harry when they arrived. Minerva sat in between Harry and Ron's and didn't leave until she was certain that both of them would be fine. It bothered her that she couldn't remain longer with Harry but it she had it was surely raise suspicions with Ron and Hermione. She could afford to do that quite yet.

"Albus had disappeared early the following morning. Minerva was sure that he was in the hospital wing speaking with Harry. Poppy had informed them that he was improving and had woken up shortly after Minerva had left the previous evening.

Albus stood in the doorway and watched his wife for a moment. She looked truly pre-occupied.

"Minerva."

She turned at the sound of his voice. "How is he?" she asked concern written in her voice.

Albus wrapped his arms around her and led her to the window.. "Fine, He'll be just fine. Thanks to mothers' love. "

Minerva nodded in understanding. "I can't believe it's the end of his first year already. Did you give the album to Hagrid.

"I did and he will receive it tomorrow morning before he gets on the train home."

Minerva turned around in his arms. "I wish he didn't have to go back to that dreadful place with those dreadful people. Albus could we...

"He is safer with them Minerva, as I just said it all has to do with a mother's love..."

"Albus..."

Albus put his finger against her lips "We need to talk, Mina but not about Harry." Albus took her hand and led her away from the window and through the fireplace to her sitting room. Once they had arrived in her sitting room Albus lit a fire in the grate they had just stepped through and sat down next to his wife.

" Zoë has been asked to lead the investigation and rescue of the missing task force officers. They are talking with a planted double agent and seem to think that they are getting close to a lead. "

Minerva let a small smile onto her face but used caution as she sensed hesitation in his tone once again. "But."

"The information they have may not be reliable enough. Lieutenant Brown didn't even want to give up the information but Fudge made him tell me what they knew. They know that the death eaters still have them and that they are alive. They want to try to capture the captors and well as the captives. I fear that the Lieutenant and the Minister are missing quite a few key factors in this plan the death eaters wouldn't be so careless Minerva. This plan could backfire on them."

"I understand, Albus." She put a comforting hand over his. She understood as he did how naïve the Minister of Magic could be. She rested her head on his shoulder. "We can only hope."

"Yes, indeed my dear."

"When is it going to happen?"

"They are still waiting for information from the informant. I have told them that if Hogwarts is near the location it is at the disposal of the rescue team."

Minerva stood up. "All right then, we have done what we can for now. We will hope for the best and see what happens."

"Right again my dear...and I think we should get ourselves ready for the feast. I also believe that Severus and Slytherin House may have to be disappointed. this year. Your cubs showed great bravery in defending the stone."

"Albus, this is highly unusual, but I do think those students should be recognized as you say they are to the talk of the school.

"That they are." Albus kissed his wife lovingly, I will see you in a little while. I have a few last minute things to attend to before the feast.

Minerva walked into the great hall, the green and silver banners were all of the sudden sickening but yet familiar. Another House Cup win for Slytherin imagine that, she thought as she took her he seat. A sudden hush fell over the vibrant hall, Minerva looked over at the staff entrance expecting to see Albus but no one was at the door. She then look out toward the Gryffindor table and saw Harry take his seat between Ron and Hermione. Albus was indeed correct Harry's recent adventure was the school's worst kept secret.

The talking died away as Dumbledore entered the room. He greeted the Professors at the high table and sat in the large chair at the center. Minerva caught a bit of a mischievous twinkle in his eye and smiled. She knew what was coming and was very happy to see it. It hadn't been there since they lost Annie.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... rest assured you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two." A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent

events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. Albus looked over at Minerva and continued. "I have a few last-minute points to dish me see. Yes... First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. silence fell over the hall once again. "Second, to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of danger, I award Gryffindor house fifty points. Third - to Mr. Harry Potter..." The room went deadly quiet for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin. They had tied for the house cup or had they.

Everyone watched as Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent. "There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom. Which means, Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet

and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a

towering Gryffindor lion took its place.

Albus gripped Minerva hand under the table. He leaned over and whispered quielty to her. "A well deserved victory, don't you think Professor."

"Yes, I agree Professor."

The following morning Minerva watched from the Headmaster's tower as the students headed to the Hogwarts Express for their journey home. She watched as Hagrid handed Harry the photo album with a little explanation. She felt better knowing that Harry now had a connection to his parents even if it had to come to him through Hagrid instead of from her directly. He would be back in September but that did little sooth the ache for both Annie and Harry that Minerva felt in her heart.


	6. Wish You Were Somehow Here Again

**Chapter 6:**_ Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, Wishing You Were Somewhere Near_

Minerva McGonagall climbed into bed and into her husband's arms. To her the summer seemed to have been moving in slow motion. It was finally August but part of her wished it was September first and that she was back at Hogwarts.

Albus woke as Minerva climbed into bed "Is everything alright, my dear?"

Minerva kissed him on the temple. "Everything is fine, go back to sleep."

He wrapped his arms around her and she sank into his loving arms and into a deep peaceful sleep. Albus, on the other hand, lie awake holding his wife tightly in his arms silently wishing he could talk to her. It not that she hadn't asked or wanted to help him through this ordeal it was just…he was afraid to voice his fears to talk to her about their little Annie. The last time they had talk about their fears about her, their daughter went missing. How he wished he could just find his voice and tell Minerva he was afraid to lose his little girl. The last nine he had been strong for Minerva, concerned for her, but privately had been reliving a conversation that he had with the Minister of Magic on that day in November, that day his and Minerva's life came crashing down. 

"_Albus, I'm sorry, but it seems that Anne Marie is missing we are doing all we can to find her and the members of her team."_

"_Thank you, I know you will."_

Thinking of that day once again. Albus let a solitary tear fall from his eye and rolled over into the comfort of Minerva's arms. He attempted to do so quietly, he only needed to know she was there but he forgot about her catlike hearing ability. She was awake at once "Albus? What's the matter?"

All at once the emotion that the great, strong Albus Dumbledore was holding came pouring out. Minerva gathered her crying husband in her arms. She knew exactly what it was and had been wondering when it would happen. She held him tightly and soothed him until he calmed down. "I'm sorry Minnie, I'm supposed to be the strong one."

"You have been strong. You are strong we are all entitled."

"I miss her and I don't want to lose our little girl."

Minerva held him tightly and spoke trying to stop the tears welling up in her own eyes "I miss her too, Albus but we can only hope that she will come home safe and soon. Fudge told you that they would let us know."

She laid back down on the bed and pulled him into her arms. "I just hope Cornelius does not do anything to rash. I'm so afraid of losing her." He said feeling a small amount of the weight fall from his shoulders 'Well, there it is I told her.' He thought as he took refuge in her arms.

"I know how you feel."

"Her birthday is at the end of the month." Albus said softly.

"I know it's the same day as is Harry's. Albus, I can't help but wonder if it would just be better to tell him the truth."

"In Time, Minerva. In time."

The beginning of the school was once again upon them. All the teachers and staff had returned to Hogwarts and were getting ready for the students' arrival.

On the night of the Welcoming Feast Minerva took the familiar walk down the center aisle with the first years in tow. She surveyed the Gryffindor table and as she did her heart skipped a beat. There was no sign of Harry. She looked up to the head table and Albus gave a slight nod. It wasn't until she sat down that she found out what the nod truly meant. After his welcoming speech and announcements Albus sat down and leaned over to Minerva.

"Professor Snape, found your missing cubs my dear. It seems that they missed the train and found their own way to school this year. They landed in the Weeping Willow."

"So, it's true. " Minerva said referring to the article in the Daily Prophet.

"Indeed, Tabby." He replied in a hushed tone only she could hear.

"I'm going to kill him! Of all the stupid things… I'm going to kill him." She whispered back harshly.

He reached under the table and squeezed her hand "Now, my dear let's not do anything rash."

"We should go and speak to them before…"

"He cannot do anything to them Professor only the head of Gryffindor House, you, I only hope you don't do anything to harsh. He said with a smile.

"I wouldn't!" She replied as if able to read his mind.

They dismissed the students to their dormitories and proceed to the dungeons to take care of her missing cubs.

From the doorway they could hear Professor Snape yelling at the boys "Rest assured it you were in Slytherin you would be on the train home tonight!"

Albus and Minerva took that as their cue to enter. "They are not."

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall." Harry acknowledged and it seemed to Minerva that he was almost relieved.

"Headmaster these two have fleeted the decree for under age wizardry"

"I am well aware of the laws Severus, having writing quite a few of them myself, but as head of Gryffindor House it is for Professor McGonagall to decide what is to happen to them."

"Yes, Headmaster."

Ron hung his head "We'll go pack our stuff then

Minerva stepped forward. "What are you talking about Mr. Weasley?"

"You're going to expel us aren't you?"

"Not, Today, Mr. Weasley." Ron looked up at her and over at Harry, who now had a small smile on his face.

"I must impress on both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I'll be writing to your families tonight and you will both receive detention. As for now Mr. Weasley go to the hospital wing and get that cut looked at I'll have the house elves send you some thing to eat. Potter you are coming with me

"Yes, Professor." Harry and Ron replied although Harry seemed a little more scared having to follow Professor McGonagall.

Ron left the room escorted by Professor Dumbledore and Harry followed Professor McGonagall.

She led him down the hallway and to the kitchens. "The House elves will fix you something to eat and then you are to go to Gryffindor Tower."

"Yes, Professor." Harry replied as he sat down and ate the sandwich placed in front of him. Minerva smiled at him "Happy Birthday, Harry." She said as she walked out the door.

Harry sat at the table with a sandwich in front of him, in shock and, not sure what to say. Professor McGonagall had never wished him a Happy Birthday. Perhaps, she had spoken to Professor Dumbledore or perhaps this year with Professor McGonagall was going to be like last year. Harry could only help but think of one thing, _who are you and what have you done with Professor McGonagall?_ He smiled as he finished his pumpkin juice and sandwich.

Later that evening Minerva sat at her desk writing letters to the Weasleys and to Harry's Aunt and Uncle. She wondered what good the letter to Harry's relatives would do. That didn't like the boy much anyway. She finished the letters and sent them both with two of the schools owls. She then decided to curl up with a book and wait for Albus. At around eleven she gave up her vigil and retired to bed.

Minerva was awakened around two in the morning by a soft tap on the window. As she got out of bed she noticed that Albus had finally come to bed. He must have finished the accident report from this evening. Her heart skipped a beat as she approached the window. to owls were waiting outside. She opened the window and they both flew and sat by the bedside table. "Hello there, Minerva whispered as she untied both rolls of parchment from the owls legs and gave them each an owl treat. The first was from the Ministry of Magic. _Could it be… _Her heart skipped a beat again. She tore it open paying no attention to whom it was addressed, it read,

Albus,

The mission will proceed tomorrow night.

C. Fudge

They have had so many false alarms over the summer. Before the end of the last school year the Department of magical law enforcement stumbled upon an informant that seemed credible, however they were led into a trap on the search and rescue team was lucky to get out alive.

At so many times over the past nine months it felt as if there was no hope, and right here in front of her is a single handwritten line from Cornelius Fudge offering just that a glimmer of hope. Minerva fell back against the bed, a grasp escaped her throat. She tried her best to stay composed but she found as she sat on the bed she began to shake and her world began to move in slow motion.

The sudden movement and noise woke Albus "Mina?"

Minerva turned and wordlessly with shaky hand held the parchment out to her husband. He retrieved his half-moon spectacles from the bedside table and read the note. When he was finished he discarded the parchment, did away with the glasses and pulled his wife in his arms. "Let's hope the information they have is good this time."

"Let's hope. Oh, there is another letter from Zoë. Minerva unrolled and read.

Dear Minerva and Albus,

We have information about the package, but I have

doubts. I wanted to be honest as you have always

been honest with me. We move tomorrow I will

send word when we know something. Love, Zoë

Before the end of the last school year the Department of magical law enforcement stumbled upon an informant that seemed credible, however they were led into a trap on the search and rescue team was lucky to get out alive.

"Albus I don't think I could take another false report."

"Tabby, I don't think they were expecting their first informant to be a double agent. The rescue team was lucky to get out of that alive. I think this time it will be different love. I'll talk to Cornelius in the morning and see if he will give me any details. Albus pulled Minerva's shaking body against his. He had to be strong for her but things like this have happened all Summer he just hoped that this time it was for really. He held his wife against her chest until they both calmed and were overcome by slumber.

**A/N: Remember to Review... Thanks for Reading!**


	7. News, Bad News, And More Bad News

**Chapter 7: News, Bad News, And More Bad News**

"Honestly, you two know how to make an entrance. It's a wonder you weren't expelled. Hermione was lecturing Harry and Ron as they walked to Gryffindor Tower after class.

"We know Hermione." They said in unison.

"I've got detention with Snape." Ron pouted

"I've got detention with Professor Lockhart tonight." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Do you believe what professor Lockhart did today? We could have been killed." Ron said as they went up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave her the password

"I think he's dreamy." Hermione said and make her was up to her dormitory to get ready for dinner.

"Yeah, he's dreamy alright. See you at dinner Harry." Ron said after he put his books anyway and got ready for his detention with Snape.

"See you at dinner Ron." Harry replied as he follow him out of the porthole and make his way to Professor Lockhart's office.

"How was your detention with Snape?" Hermione asked as Ron joined the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"Oh, just peachy." Ron began to fill his plate. "It was a nightmare! That's what it was."

"Well, maybe you will remember that the next time you decide to fly a car into a tree and keep your voice down Snape is sitting at the high table. We all know he isn't deaf."

"Have you seen Harry?" Ron asked as he cleared off his plate.

"No, we should go and find him before dinner ends. Let's go."

Hermione and Ron left the Great Hall in search of Harry.

"Have you heard anymore from Fudge?" Minerva leaned over to ask her husband.

Albus got up from his seat and offered her his hand. "No, I'm afraid not. I will be departing shortly. The two made their way out of the Great Hall through this side door and walked down the hallway

"Be careful, Albus."

"As always, my dear."

Minerva heard something as they made their way around the corner "What's going on?" She noticed a group of students and teachers staring at a message on the walk and in mumbled conversation. Dumbledore noticed immediately that the message was written in blood. Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, hung upside down apparently petrified. Professor Dumbledore spoke at once. "Return to your dormitories, all except you three. He directed, eyeing the Gryffindor trio, who were standing closest to Mrs. Norris.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as the students returned to the dormitories and the Professor converged in the middle of the hall. The message on the wall read:

THE CHAMBER HAS BEEN OPENED, ENIMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE!

"My cat is dead!" Argus Filch helplessly stood by the lifeless Mrs. Norris.

"She's not dead, Argus. She is petrified. We will be able to revive her. Madame Sprout has a very healthy supply of Mandrake. Albus assured him.

"He did this!" Filch yelled, pointing to Harry. "I want to see some punishment!"

Harry appealed to Dumbledore. "I didn't do anything. I swear I would never hurt Mrs. Norris."

"Headmaster if I might." Snape stepped forward toward Harry. "I don't remember seeing Potter at dinner tonight."

Lockhart stepped toward Professor Snape. "I afraid that was my doing Severus. Harry was serving his detention with me."

Hermione could no longer stay silent and spoke up next. "We were concerned about Harry because he wasn't at dinner so, we came looking for him. We found him when he said…

"Yes, Ms. Granger." Snape prompted.

Harry finished "When I said I wasn't hungry. We were on our way back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris."

Dumbledore seemed satisfied by the explanation "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus. In the meantime I recommend caution to all. You three may return to your common room."

The trio acknowledged the professor and walked toward the staircase leading to Gryffindor Tower. Albus watched as Harry and the others walked away. He couldn't help but think that Harry was holding something back.

He led Minerva away from the scene, "I can't help but think Harry is holding something back." He mused aloud.

"What makes you say that?" Minerva asked as the walked back to his office.

"It's just a feeling Minerva." He replied and then gave the waiting gargoyle the password. They stepped onto the spiral staircase. "If Harry is found near anymore of these attacks I want to speak to him. No matter what time of night."

Minerva nodded her understanding as they entered the office.

Albus headed for his desk. "I'll have to send word to Fudge about the discovery this evening."

Minerva looked up to him from her place in front of the fireplace, where it appeared she was deep in thought. "What about…"

Albus came up behind her. "I'm going, Tabby. Not to worry about that."

"Albus I don't know how much more of this I can take." Minerva sank into the overstuffed chair.

"It will be over soon." He assured her, kneeling down, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Then what about the Chamber? The last time it was opened…"

"I know Minerva."

Their conversation was cut short by a pop coming from the fireplace. Moments later the Minister of Magic head appeared.

"Minister."

"Albus, we are waiting for the signal from our informant and then we will proceed."

"I will be along shortly."

"No, need."

Albus looked intently at the Minister. "Cornelius, she is my daughter."

"Albus it is far to dangerous."

"Cornelius!" Albus was annoyed to say the least and the sparkle was quickly disappearing from his eyes.

"Gentleman, please!" Minerva spoke up. It was at that point clear to Albus, why she could control a class so easily. "We have more pressing matters then the two of you arguing. My daughter for one and the school."

"There is a problem at Hogwarts, Albus." Fudge inquired

Albus composed himself, "Yes, Cornelius it appears the Chamber has once again…"

"Hagrid." Fudge concluded.

"No, Minister. I do not nor have I ever believed that Hagrid is responsible for the attacks."

"Any attacks as of yet?"

"Just a message written in blood, the roosters, and Mrs. Norris, our caretaker cat." Albus reported.

"Keep me posted. In light of these events perhaps it would be wise for you to remain at Hogwarts." Fudge suggested.

Albus was about to protest but Minerva stood and put a hand on his arm and looked at him in such a way that he had no choice but to agree with the Minister of Magic. "Perhaps, you are correct.. Hogwarts is of course at your disposal."

"Thank you Albus. You should also know that Zoë Hooch is leading the rescue team. We will let you know as soon as we know. Our prayers are with you both. Albus, Minerva." The Minister bid them well and with a pop disappeared.

Albus sank into the overstuffed chair and pulled Minerva on to his knee "I have never before felt so helpless." He confessed.

"I know how you feel but we are the parents in this situation. We have to let them do what they think would be best. We have to let them do their job Albus. Zoë and Anne Marie are best friend she will bring her home to us. We have to have faith in them."

He pulled Minerva in to a hug "I have faith in the aruors abilities. It's the abilities of one, Cornelius Fudge that I question my dear. I fear he is waiting to take all the credit for her rescue because Annie is my daughter and the credit won't go to the ones which deserve it."

"Alright then today we will be turning animals in to water goblets like so." Professor McGonagall tapped her wand again the bird perch in front of her three time and said the spell "Fara Verto" and the bird changed into an ornate silver water goblets. The class made sounds that could only be described as utter amazement.

"Alright, then who would like to try first?" McGonagall asked as she stepped down from her desk. She headed for the desk Harry and Ron were sharing in the front row. Mr. Weasley?

Ron picked up his wand that was held together by spell tape and tapped it against scrabber's cage three times and said the spell. When it finished however, the water goblet still had an unmistakable tail belonging to the rat. Snickers could be heard from the Slytherin side of the room

"That's enough!" Minerva reprimanded the students. "That wand need to be replaced Mr. Weasley.

Minerva stepped over to the next set of desks. "Yes, Ms. Granger?" Minerva called on Hermione who had her hand up.

"Professor, I was wonder what you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

The second year Gryffindor and Slytherin class certainly took a lot out of Minerva she sat back in her chair and removed her spectacles. She had answered Ms. Granger's question, giving out all the information she could. It was amazing to Minerva how quickly Hermione picked up on the direction in which she was going with the information. She just hoped that her brave Gryffindors, especially the trio of terror wouldn't do anything too rash.

"Minerva"

"Mandy."

"You, look worried. "

"I guess I am a little…"

Mandy made her way to the front of the classroom and sat on top of one of the desks in the front row. "She'll be home soon and safe at that."

Minerva looked up from her lesson plans, with piercing eyes. "Did Albus send you?"

Mandy Hooch put her hand over her heart "Min, I'm hurt; that you would think such a thing."

"Okay, that's enough I believe you."

"So how do you feel?"

"About?" Minerva inquired as she stepped down from her desk and sat on one of the desks next to Mandy

"Anne Marie"

"I'm scared for her. I'm afraid the rescue will be too late. I also think, like Albus, that the Minister of Magic is an Opportunist."

"No argument there. Zoë been saying that since the whole thing started. You look exhausted.

"I haven't slept much and the second years took a lot out of me today. Ms. Granger asked me about the Chamber and of course everyone wants to know about it."

"At least there haven't been any attacks on students."

"It's only a matter of time Mandy, it's only a matter of time" Minerva said softly.

Albus Dumbledore ran the distance between his office and the Transfigurations classroom. He stopped just short of entering when he heard Madeline Hooch speaking to Minerva.

"Don't worry about these things until they happen."

"They will Mandy. They did fifty years ago and they will now. I am the Deputy Headmistress. I have to worry about the attacks. I am the Head of Gryffindor House. I have to worry about the students in my house. I'm a mother on my last thread and I have to worry about the fact that my daughter may or may not come home alive."

Albus took this latest string of comments as his cue. "Minerva."

She looked up to see him slowly walking toward her Mandy abandoned her seat beside Minerva and he sat down beside her.

"Albus, what happened?" It was obvious to her that something was the matter the sparkle that usually occupied his crystal blue eyes was now dim and he too looked exhausted.

He took her hand into his and began to tell her what happened. "Zoë just informed me that the rescue team was once again given incomplete information Anne Marie, and the rest of the missing aurors were not at the drop point. The safe house was empty when they got there. Minerva, listen to me, the information was not incorrect, they were at the house there is evidence of that. They were moved before the rescue team got there.

It took a few minutes for the full force of what Albus had just said to hit Minerva. When it did the only thing she could do was run from her classroom to her office and slam the door before Albus or Mandy could reach her.

"Minerva", Albus knocked on the door for several minutes to no avail. "Please open the door... I know you're hurting right now so am I will you please let me in."

"Go Away Albus."

Albus slid down the walk to the floor. Mandy wiped tears from her eyes and sealed off the hallway to traffic with a flick of her wand before knocking on the door.

"Minerva, please... open the door."

"Mandy I can't right now. I just need time to deal with this...I can't face this right now."

Mandy knelt down next to Albus. "This has just happened too many times lately."

"Yes, it has..."Albus sounded years older and he was wiping tears away too.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so...I talked to Zoë. They think they may get something from evidence left at the house. She shared that it appears they left in a hurry."

"What are you going to do about Minerva?"

Albus looked over to his wife's friend of many years, before standing up again and offering Mandy a hand off the floor as well. "I am going to give her time, Madeline." Albus smiled sadly and walked down the hall leaving Madeline Hooch standing outside of Minerva's door.


	8. Chambers, Secrets, and Lies

**Chapter 8: ** _Chambers, Secrets, and Lies_

"Minerva can we talk about this?"

"No." She replied coldly as she left the room

All Albus could do was watch her go. This had been happening for the last week. She hadn't said two words to him since they received the news about Anne Marie. The only exception was the day of the first failed rescue when she told him that she would never forgive him for lying to her

Tensions were growing as the term went on. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets had yet to strike but it was only a matter of time Pressure was coming to Albus and Minerva from all direction, Ministry officials and parents had heard about the chamber and were concerned about their children's' safety. "I don't know what to do Fawkes?"

Fawkes flew from his perch to the Headmaster's shoulder and sang a sweet note.

"I do hope you're right, dear friend" Albus replied. A faint pop at the fireplace made Albus redirect his attention from the phoenix to the person calling. "Hello, Miss Hooch."

"Hello, Professor."

"Zoë, how many times do I have to tell you…"

"Okay, Uncle Albus."

"To what do I owe the honor?" Albus already knew it could only be one thing. He did, however, approach the subject with some caution.

"The Minster informed me that you have left Hogwarts at our disposal."

"I did."

"We have new information and we be moving in tomorrow night. We will be using Hogwarts as a medical checkpoint for emergencies should there be any."

"I will inform Madame Pomphery. Zoë."

"Trust me, Albus. Don't worry. How is Aunt Minerva?"

"She's mad at me. She's hurting, Zoë."

"Talk to her."

"She won't let me in Zo."

"Make her listen, Uncle Albus. I have to get back. See you soon."

"Good luck, Zoë, and please bring her home safe."

"I will."

"What do you think, Fawkes?" The phoenix sang a sweet note and flew from his shoulder back to his perch

"That's what I think too." Albus left his office and walked down the spiral staircase he needed to find Minerva.

Minerva walked out of the office she didn't want to talk to him. Albus promised her that her little girl would be home soon and that she could talk to her grandson, so far she had been disappointed. Anne Marie was still missing and Harry was currently in the hospital wing re-growing the bones in his arms, no thanks to that fraud Lockhart. She needed and wanted to be alone. As she made her way down the corridor to the main staircase she spotted what appeared to be a statue like figure on the stairs

She walked quickly to the figure with her wand out. As she got closer she could made out the colors on what appeared to be a school uniform, it was a first year Gryffindor. "Oh, Mr. Creevy." She bent down by the small figure; he was alive from what she could tell. She looked helplessly around for help, wand still drawn for protection and then she saw him in the distance. "Albus, help me!"

"Minerva." He ran towards her and found her kneeling by one of her first year lions. "I found like this on the way back to my room. I think…"

Albus gave her that all-knowing look. "I was on my way to get some hot chocolate and to see you. "Mina, we need to talk."

"Yes, we do but right now I think it best to get Mr. Creevy to the hospital wing."

Albus and Minerva picked up the statue- like figure of Colin Creevy and made their way to the hospital wing.

Minerva and Albus put Colin on one of the beds and Albus went to get Madame Pomphery

"What happened?"

"I think he's been petrified Madame Pomfrey." Minerva voice was laced with the concern of any mother as well as the terror of realization. "Perhaps, he got a picture of his attacker." Minerva motioned to the camera. Albus carefully took it from the boy's hand and opened it when he did so the contents exploded with a pop and sparks flew into the air.

"What does this mean, Albus?" Minerva voice was shaky, the emotions, long days, and situation appeared to be catching up with her.

"It is as we feared, Minerva. The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again."

Minerva slipped quickly into her professional role. "What do I tell the staff?"

"Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe."

Harry listened intently from his bed across the room. Colin had been petrified, Hogwarts was no longer safe, and the Chamber of Secrets had been opened before. He would have to tell Ron and Hermione maybe they could figure out who opened the Chamber before.

Albus and Minerva walked back to their rooms from the hospital wing. "I have to call the staff meeting." Minerva stated as she walked away obviously in her own little world. Albus caught up to her "Minerva." He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Albus, I have to."

"In the morning after breakfast, my dear. Now we need to talk."

"I really think…"

"Minerva, talk to me. Please! Don't shut me out like you have. We made a promise. I've given you time. I can't do this anymore. Please I need to talk to you. I need my wife! Mina, please."

The look in his eyes was enough to make her melt she wrapped her arm around him and walked with him back to the office. When the reached the office Albus came up with two cups of Hot Chocolate He handed one to his wife and sat down next to her. "I talked to Zoë, before the incident tonight."

Minerva looked up from her mug. "And.."

"They have new information and will be attempting another rescue tomorrow night. Hogwarts will be used as a medical checkpoint in case of injuries."

Minerva simply nodded she didn't want to think that it would be necessary but was glad they would be coming here. She put her mug down on the coffee table in front of them. "Albus, I have been incredibly hard on you these past months. I am sorry. In my own grief, I had forgotten that you, also are feeling the pain of her loss. I should have been there for you, and not pushed you away. It's just all these things happening at once and we've lost Lilly and Anne Marie is… I'm so sorry, Albus, truly I am." Minerva began to breakdown Albus pulled her into his arms

"It's okay Tabby. It's okay." Albus rubbed her back trying to help sooth the pain. "We both should try and rest Tabby, as difficult as it is we will need our strength."

Hermione do you really think that Christmas night is the best time to be doing this? Ron asked.

The potion is ready it's as good a time as any. Besides we are running out of time." Hermione turned her attention to Harry "Harry what's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just. I'm worried about Professor McGonagall. She's seemed distant lately, like last year."

"Well, the staff does have a lot to worry about with Chamber." Ron offered.

"I don't think so Ron. This is different Ron." Harry said.

Hermione shook her head in agreement. "Does everyone have a bit of who they are changing into?"

Ron and Harry shook their heads no.

"Fine then I filled these with a simple sleeping draught for Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione handed two cupcakes to Harry. "When they fall asleep, change into their uniforms, and pull out a few of their hairs."

"What about you, Hermione?"

"I've already got mine. "Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin. I got these off her robes. When you're done with Crabbe and Goyle we'll meeting in Myrtle's bathroom.

It was dark and quiet the team had assembled for last minute instructions Zoë knew in her heart it was now or never. "Okay, team I would like this to go as smoothly as possible. You all know what you're supposed to do. Remember to wait for your signal. The rescue team broke off and spread out. Zoë knelt down next to her partner Sean Mc Alistair

"Our informant says they are in the back of the building. Let hope this time he's right." Sean smiled.

" The evidence from the last safe house led us here. If this is wrong I don't know what I'm going to tell Dumbledore and McGonagall. You ready." Zoë asked.

"Just waiting for you boss."

"It's now or never Sean. This has been messed up so many times before."

"I hear you Zoë. We all know. We're ready to go. "

"Let's do it." Zoë raised her wand and green sparks shot from the top. The teams moved in just as they were supposed to. They met only light resistance just as the informant had said. It looked like they got the right information this time. They broke into the building and fought there way to the back Zoë and Sean spotted the guarded room were the prisoners were being held. They sent Stunning spells at the two guards

"Nice job, Zoë."

"Thanks." Zoë said as she help one of the captured Aurors up. Any sign of Anne Marie?"

Zoë and Sean looked around. Zoë helped the other Auror out of the room "She's in the corner, Ma'am, the last time I saw her.

"Thanks, Laura. Here sit down you're safe now." Zoë pushed through the door and members of the team helping the others. "Sean?"

"Over here, Zoë." Zoë looked up to Sean standing in the far corner of the room and ran toward him as fast as she could.

"Anne Marie can you hear me?" Zoë bent down next to her good friend as Sean talked to the medic working on her. She was covered in blood, her arm was visibly broken and her shoulder dislocated "Where's all the blood coming from?"

The medic looked up at her. "Some from the head wound, some from… " Zoë flinched as did Sean. "The rest of it is honestly anyone's guess. She needs to get to a medical checkpoint to be stabilized I've done what I can here. She's probably have to go to St. Mungo's."

Anne, can you hear me? Zoë asked.

"Mom."

"No, it's Zoë. We're going to get you out of here just have to hang on you're going to be fine."

Zoë summed all the strength she had. She had to get through this .She pulled Sean to the side. "Send a message to Dumbledore." Zoë looked deep in his eyes they were only two on the team that knew the truth. "Do you understand what I'm telling you."

" I've got it." Sean replied and then ran off.

Zoë turned back to the rest of the team "We have to get her to Hogwarts now! Kevin you and Peter help Laura and the rest of the wounded that can be moved on foot. I'll help Larry and Scott with Anne Marie"

"We are going to have to move her very carefully not a lot of unnecessary movement it might kill her." Scott warned. The aurors and the medic carefully immobilized her and began to move her slowly from the scene.

The Holidays passed quickly and before anyone knew it the term had started again. The beginning of term was much different for Harry and Ron. Hermione had been in the Hospital Wing since Christmas night after a slight miscalculation with Millicent Bulstrode's Hairs. The Polyjuice Potion had turned her into a cat and Madame Pomfrey was still working to make were right again.

Professor McGonagall was none to happy to hear about their holiday project but they had served their time and McGonagall was back teaching as of the beginning of the term. She had left in a hurry again two weeks before the end of last term. Harry was concerned that it might have had something to do with the Chamber so he, Hermione and Ron had doubled their efforts to find the Heir but the information from their project hadn't helped much. Harry still was positive if it was Malfoy was the heir or not and it was obvious the Malfoy didn't know who it was either.

The rescue team left the house and moved slowly through the night. They needed to get the wounded to Hogwarts but they also had to be vigilant. There were supports of the death eaters around these parts, that would like nothing better than to capture, kill or mane more supports of the ministry. The terrain was rough and they were still miles away from their destination without the use of a port key. Sean McAllister had rejoined the group and was now helping to move Anne-Marie They had to walk a ways to get to the main road and each step was excruciating for Anne Marie. "Stop Please!"

Larry looked over at Zoë and the others who were moving the stretcher with their wands. "We need to rest, this is killing her. I'm actually surprised she hasn't passed out from the blood loss." The group lowered the stretcher and the medics quickly checked their patient. Larry, Sean, and Zoë kept a close watch on their surrounding as the medics did what they could to make Anne more comfortable for the trip. They still had a ways to go and the weather was not in their favor. A deep cover of snow was already on the ground and more was fall steadily.

"Can we use a potrificus spell to immobilize her for the rest of the trip?" Larry asked.

"It's too risky. The medic continued to work. "She's lost to much blood that strong a spell could kill her if the bleeding doesn't first. I've managed to stop the bleeding for now but I'm sure the spell will wear over before we reach Hogwarts. "

Zoë looked over to the medic. "What about a portkey?"

"She's too weak for that as well and even if she wasn't you'd have to get around the wards."

"Okay then We'll just have to keep her alive until we get there." Zoë knelt down next to her friend. "Annie, can you hear me? I know you can. You have to fight...you have to hold on." Zoë heard a slight groan from her friend and squeezed her hand. Zoë stood up. "Can she be moved now? I don't want to spend too much time in one place. They could come back looking for this lot."

"We can continue on, but we will more than likely have to stop again."

"Okay then, let's get moving." Zoë and the group collected their supplies and with a slight movement of their wands Anne Marie's stretcher was floating in the air again.


End file.
